Hunted
by TheQueenofShame
Summary: A young lady comes to Dreamland to escape the chaos on her home planet, eager to find a place to live. While most people welcome her arrival, there's one person who wants nothing more than to terrorize her into submission.
1. Prequel

_[I started writing a story early last year about this distant girl, Meira, who comes to Dreamland. I was doing it as practice and then it spiraled into something more complex. This whole thing played a role in getting me out of the habit of using the perspective of the main character and making it all about her. Again, this was from last year and I'm mostly putting it up to archive it.]_

Her eyes opened, taking in her surroundings. They darted suspiciously from right to left, sparkling gently whilst long, black eyelashes twitched. All around her was a land rich in color, bursting with life and teeming with cute critters-a place where dreams come true. Adorable Waddle Dees and Doos pranced nearby in the soft grass, in addition to an exceptionally kawaii pink puffball sleeping peacefully in a patch of brightly colored flowers.

"Where am I?" Meira whispered to herself,her first words in days since arriving seemingly out of nowhere.

Meira craned her neck up to the sky, an ocean of blue with fluffy patches of white. The air was the freshest she's ever breathed, having been raised among pollution. A light breeze rustled through her soft onyx hair ; the warm sunlight relieving the tension in her rubbery tan skin. Without a doubt she was comfortable, the best of her kind showing through in layers of enigmatic grace.

One by one, critters of all kinds approached her, drawn to her in curiosity and wonder. Waddle Dees, Poppies,bouncing mushrooms, Plasmas and others she didn't know formed a ring around her. Meira, aware of the growing congregation, said nothing for a moment. Meira herself, was in awe ; with her hands to her face, she said delightfully:

"Never before had I seen such an ensemble of cute creatures!"

She sat down in the grass, and some Poppy Brothers swatted at her mane of black. She granted them permission to play with her hair. Meira's gleeful laughter made the pink puffball, widely known as Kirby, awaken.

"POYO!"

Kirby squeeled as he ran over to the foreign young lady. Meira looked in his direction and gasped, blown away by his enthusiasm. Kirby was the cutest thing she had ever seen. The detached expression she wore on her face was quickly replaced with a noticably joyful one, a common reaction to Kirby. Kirby leapt towards Meira, his arms outstretched. Meira caught him in a motherly embrace, won over by his overt kindness. He happily gestured towards the edge of the woods, squirming in her grasp. Meira smiled and let him down, and he instantly raced over to the woods. Meira, standing by her lonesome, wondered for a moment whether or not to follow him. Without a doubt, Kirby knew his way around the land, and she knew next to nothing. She hesitantly followed the star warrior into the dark forest, not a hint of fear in her heart-only curiosity.

Unbeknowst to Meira, Kirby was not the only one to catch wind of her arrival. A masked vigilante awaited in the forest, pondering rumors he had heard around town about an exotic creature with long arms and legs. From what he gathered, Waddle Dees described her as tall, gangly, and covered in strange fabrics, and otherwise very different when compared to native citizens of Dreamland. Residents who managed to spot her were struck with fear, thinking she was evil and had plans to conquer the whole planet. The masked warrior was skeptical of what little information he had, especially since most of rumors he heard about in the past were unrealistic.

The mysterious warrior was abruptly torn from him thoughts. He saw a willowy figure in the distance, rapidly flickering in and out of the lush greenery. All he percieved was a flash of smoky tan and a brief, faint fit of cheerful laughter. Concerned that Dreamland's cosmic visitor posed a potential threat, the caped vigiliante traveled back to his master to report. Once he delivered the news, he stood aside, remaining within the castle in his living quarters. He scarcely discussed the sighting amongst his cohorts, expecting it to be all in his head.

The King of Dreamland immediately set out to search for Meira, dismissing his soldiers to the woods. His Majesty's Waddle Doos spotted her curled up on top of a patch of leaves, fast asleep. Kirby sat nearby, playing with her inky black hair. The King's soldiers gently nudged her with the butt of their spears, waking her up. Kirby stood up and moved away, watching curiously as they carried her over to their King. Meira scarcely resisted, and the King mistook her as a megalomaniacal extraterrestrial, and had her thrown in the dungeon to question her later.

Meira wasn't released until four days had passed, half-starved and dirty. The King then fed her, allowed her to bathe, and escorted her up to the throneroom to be interrogated. The caped warrior spied the process from around the corner, for the first time getting a clear look at her. The knight found himself having a hard time looking away from Meira. Each question was answered vaguely, as though Meira did in fact have plans for conquest. While the King and his soldiers were convinced she was friendly, Meta Knight was not. He, among others, kept her under close supervision. Those seeking answers directly from her were too afraid to approach her, and Meira by nature was timid. Over the course of three weeks, Meira shyly gave an honest description of herself, that of which being intelligent and antisocial. Most of the Waddle Dees and Doos let her be afterwards, leaving Meta Knight's interest peaked. The question whether or not she craved world domination was eliminated completely. Meira was soon recruited into King Dedede's army, and she proved to be respectable and curtious to authority figures. Everyone involved relieved their tension-Kirby saw her as a mother and Meta Knight became close friends with her. For awhile it seemed everything was perfect.

But that didn't last much longer than a few months.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_[See how they're really short at first? They got longer and longer as I took things too far. This was back in March 2014 so... I still didn't get the hang of a different format so I resorted to using different character's point of views. All the crap I post onTumblr nowadays is not like this.]_

**Harold's POV**

While I was getting ready to eat dinner, I heard faint crying coming from outside. I rushed outside and over to the bushes. It was about to rain again soon. The squeaky crying drew nearer, and I moved aside the shrubs.I discovered an adorable critter with brown shoes and a jester hat. He stopped crying and opened his bright blue eyes-he was the cutest thing I've ever seen!

I reached out to pick him up, and the baby whimpered. I assured him I wouldn't hurt him and that I'd keep him safe in my house. I begged my parents to let me keep him, and after they agreed, I fed him candy and some chocolate cake. The baby smiled gleefully up at me and snuggled up against me. I held him close, and he purred. He was so cute! At 5 years old, I've never had a pet before,and I wanted him to grow up with me.

After dinner I let the baby sleep in my bed with me. I was half asleep when I felt the baby move. Next thing I know he's nibbling on my arm. Startled, I sat up and gasped in horror.


	3. Chapter 2: First Blood

_[Short chapter, I know. I wonder if I should combine this chapter and the last one...]_

**Gertrude's POV**

I heard my son scream from upstairs, so my husband and I raced up to his room. The screaming had stopped by the time we were in front of his door. My husband and I thought he had a nightmare, but when we opened the door we were wrong. Our son was lying still in bed, with open gashes all over his body. Red stuff poured out of him all over the place. How could I allow my only child to be mutilated?And where was his new pet?

My husband pointed out the silhouette of a large creature with wings hovering over our dead son. It turns towards us, revealing itself in the moonlight coming in through the window. We screamed in terror. It had long fangs, huge claws and a tongue it couldn't seem to keep in its mouth. Blood coated the tips of its claws and ran down its mouth. It let out a demonic laugh, making us scream again. Before we could run away and alert the town, the creature attacked. My husband and I suffered wide gashes across the chest, and before we could tell eachother we loved eachother, we passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: Knight in Shining Armor

**Meta Knight's POV**

I took it upon myself to watch over Miss Meira. After her encounter with Marx, she was badly shaken up. She was paranoid about Marx coming back for her, like a wild beast returning to claim his prey. There was no denying the fear in her eyes upon her return. She was terrified, having come so close to death. Nobody else besides Kirby and I understood her fear-the King worried that she was getting blood on the floor and the snail didn't think red was her color. Due to her wounds she couldn't lay down on her back. Instead she had to sleep on her side, her back was so tender. I debated on whether I should ask her if she was okay. Obviously, she was not. If it was one thing I learned about chivalry, you should never ask a question you already know the answer to.

Instead of keeping her up with speaking, I stroked her hair to soothe her. Her eyes closed and she sighed. Meira said she was afraid of going to sleep in Dreamland after what had happened the day before, and she hadn't slept until now. She appreciated my company a lot, since Kirby was the only other to understand her plight. Fatigue had finally made her give in to rest her worried mind. Her face seemed serene, her eyebrows relaxed. It was then I noticed her eyelashes-they were much more beautiful then I first though-they made her look much older than she actually was.

Once she was asleep, she seemed at peace, when in reality her dreams lead he through a new kind of Hell. According to her, she never often had nightmares or had been told she was making a scene. Now she has a lot more trouble sleeping than what she's used to, the rare unconscious crying becoming gradually more common. Normally some Waddle Dees comfort her once she's asleep, with the exception of His Majesty occasionally checking on her. After a week they stopped checking and left her alone. I had a feeling they stopped too soon, and that somebody needed to protect her at night. Seeing as I wasn't preoccupied with other affairs, I happily kept her company.

For the past few weeks Marx had not come after her like she thought he would. She was still a bit paranoid about her attack, and she's had nightmares about dying in the past. I told her as long as I'm around nobody will hurt her. She soon became very comfortable with me by her side-she can't keep a look-out for Marx while she's asleep.

Everything went well for two months, until one evening when His Majesty summoned me down to talk. I knew what it was about-I was getting too acquainted with Meira. He was jealous and wanted to pull me away from her,even if it means putting her in danger-how foolish. I couldn't deny his command-I had to reluctantly leave Meira by herself. I removed my mask for a moment and kissed her on the cheek, promising I won't be gone long. I knew I would regret this, but I had to obey orders.


	5. Chapter 4: Addiction

**Marx's POV**

Meira...that name simply excites me. I was so close to ending the life of a group of puny villagers..and she picked a battle with me empty-handed. I was distracted from my prey, and it was all her fault! Out of nowhere, velvet black hair and tempting eyes, she emerged. Her youthful face, for an instant, had stark courage smeared all over it before it melted into an expression of subtle fear. For a few seconds our eyes locked, and Meira was horrified. She ran like a coward, but she didn't get far-my claws dug into her back and I threw her down as she bled. She screamed as she tried to get out from under me, clawing at the ground and pulling up grass. I eagerly ran my tongue over her wounds, making her scream louder. I was thrown into ecstacy-her blood was a wonderous blend of sweet and spicy, and little did I know of how addictive it was. Holding her down with my wings and drinking her red sugar, I was unaware of Knuckle Joe and some Waddle Dees. They pulled me off of her, and before I knew it, Meira was gone, leaving a red trail into the woods. I was too distracted to go after her again; I thought it would be better for her to come to me first. Deep down, I knew she'd never come to me-I'd have to come to her.

Eventually I tracked her down, peering through a window. There she was, in all her ignorantly tranquil beauty. She had her back to to me, completely unaware of my presence. Her wounds looked as if they were still fresh. My nerves tingled for a taste of her blood. The window was a tight fit-she shuddered as if in a nightmare as I squeezed through. I hung still in the air, hoping she didn't stir. When she relaxed again, I quietly descended upon her, careful to not wake her up. She wouldn't be cooperative if she's awoken.

I ran my claws along her wounds, testing their tenderness. None of them busted open like I had hoped-they were held shut with medicine. Losing interest in her previous injuries, I searched for other sensitive places. I moved her hair away from her neck and shoulder to get a better look at her. I drooled uncontrollably at the thought of dipping my fangs into her silky flesh. Placing my hand over her mouth and gripping her shoulder with the other, my tongue glazed over her skin. She moaned quietly in agitation, as if I was bothering her. Even her skin tasted sweet. Meira's hand went to her neck, obviously wondering why it was wet. Two of her fingers came into contact with my tongue, and her eyebrows crunched down over her eyes. Just as she was coming to consciousness, I plunged my teeth into her flesh. Blood gushed out, and she screamed out. I dug deeper, farther into her flesh-it tasted like candy! For a moment I took my hand away from her mouth and gripped her other shoulder, and she screamed again, rising to her knees. The tips pf my wings curled around her body. As I feasted on her rich blood, she tried to pry me off of her, scratching me in the eyes and wrenching my hands off of her. She was a lot less weaker than I had hoped. Screaming as hard and as loud as she could, she shut her eyes and pulled me off of her. Blood was all over her face from fighting me off. I couldn't resist. Once more she screamed when I got in her face, licking the blood off of her.

Immediately, that pink puffball and a masked knight barged masked knight hollered and cut me badly with his sword, and my prey stopped screaming to catch her breath. Kirby and I glared at eachother for a second before I decided to retreat out of the window. I took one last look at the bleeding girl, who was wailing in pain, and grinned. To my surprise, her face flushed, and she smiled back, covering her mouth. Before I could do anything else, the masked knight swung at me again and I escaped into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 5: Blood Harvest

Escargoon's POV

I was asleep in the passenger seat when King Dedede slammed on the brakes, shocked and disturbed at something in front of him. My mind muddled from being jerked awake, I didn't notice what His Majesty was so worried about. Rubbing my eyes, I asked him what that was for. King Dedede motioned in front of him, pointing to a figure nearby. I could barely tell what it was until the figure swayed to the left, revealing an outline of Meira's foreign form. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. What was she doing out in the middle of nowhere-she was being attacked again! Meira stood in an awkward stance, her characteristic curves arced painfully, terrible sounds rising out of her throat,as a large creature with vibrant pink wings, ravenous eyes and a long tapering tongue groped her around the neck. Her back was bent back, her legs splayed out wildly along the ground, and her arms crushed down by her sides. The monster seemed to be biting her neck, and boy, was it enjoying itself. It's wings were tightly wrapped around her lithe upper body, constricting were too far away to see her face, but we could tell she was very uncomfortable.

The King and I scrambled out of his car and rushed over to her. When we approached the two, Meira looked ready to faint. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back and her noises weakening. The creature's hands were occupied with the back of her neck and her jet black hair. Upon closer inspection, I noticed in horror Meira's mouth was soaked in the saliva that was too thick to be her own. I let out a shuddering breath, my mind racing.

"Hold it, you monster! Let her go!" The King demanded. I thought I heard a strangled voice say "I'll be okay". Was I hearing things again?

"She's mine! Eat a salad for once,tubby!" The creature snarled back in a demented voice. Meira sucked in gulps of breath, a strangled equivalent of laughing.

The creature whipped around to face us, smacking the King down to the ground with one of its wings, letting go of Meira in the process. Meira sucked in a gasping breath, her body now being only constricted by one wing. Blood and saliva ran down its face, making my stomach churn. As quickly as the King got the courage to confront the monster, he lost it. The creature let her collapse to the ground, chasing after us. Turning around as we ran back to the car, I got a good look at its face as it gave chase-a sick shade of purple, long fangs and a terrifying grin. Its claws had to have been the same size as its head, and its fangs were twice as sharp. Compared to the monsters King Dedede has purchased in the past, this was horrible and terrifying. The King made an asinine comment about how we should have just turned back around and let her deal with her own problems. Now we're in danger because of her, but it's not her fault!

I was certain we would be done for. Then,out of nowhere, Meira grabbed the creature by one of its wings, holding it back. King Dedede and I panted like we just ran a mile straight, but Meira wasn't the least bit winded .She lead him away from us, while we watched in exhausted amazement. She seemed to be speaking in a foreign language-her mouth was moving, but I couldn't pick up a word she said. All I understood was that she convinced him to leave us alone, and a name-Marx. What confused me the most was how civil she was about it-she was calmly speaking to it and posing no threat to it. Why? Wasn't she being attacked just now? Unexpectedly, the creature picked her up wedding-style and stroked her face with its jagged claws. It's mouth drooled as it's tongue moved curiously towards her face. Meira had a panicked look in her eyes, having finally made eye-contact with the monster. She looked away and raised up her arm, a dazed look in her eyes. The creature pierced her upturned wrist, rousing a soft noise out of her. The light slowly drained out of Meira's dark eyes just before they closed.

The King sat in the driver's seat, astounded by Meira's submissive surrender. Meira was possibly giving up her life so we could escape back home. The longer we waited, the more Meira had to give herself up. Why was no one around to protect her while she was out exploring? Not so much as a Waddle Doo. Why are we leaving her to this savage beast? Looking around, I saw no one else. Just us. It took every once of my strength to get in the car. As the King revved up his car to return, the creature let go of her wrist, letting it fall limply to her side. Before we turned the car around, the creature set her down and flew off. Meira stared up into the sky for a second before collapsing to the ground. And this time she didn't get up.

There she lie on the on the ground. I turned around in my seat; Meira's unmoving body grew smaller and smaller as we covered the distance to the King's castle. We left her behind to die. I opened my mouth to say something, eyes damp, but the King shushed me, even though he sounded on the verge of tears as well. Someone will come get her, I'm sure. She can't just die there, and from what she did.

And we could have helped her.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares Come True

**Meta Knight's POV**

Though Meira had not been around for longer than a year, I grew to really like her. It may as well have been just last week when she was first discovered in Dreamland. Taking a stroll in the woods, there I saw her, at the center of a congregation of Waddle Dees and Poppy Brothers. Kirby warmed up to her instantly, having harbored no apprehension like everyone else did. I reported her sighting immediately, and later the King scooped her up and took her back to the castle. From what he told me, His Majesty thought she was a rare creature, appearing out of nowhere, as if from another world. She was curled up on a bed of leaves, relaxing as Kirby played with her hair.

I didn't see her until a nearly a week later, but when I finally did I was shocked. She was beautiful, young and not much was known about her except that she thought Kirby was adorable. Suspicious that she had plans for conquest, I kept a close eye on her. What originally started out as me spying on her led to my own curiosity getting the better of me. She was one of those kinds of people-if any of us wanted to get to know her, we had to talk to her first, not the other way around, and even then, she was really shady about it at first. Like she was hiding something. After a few tense weeks, we found out she had no desire to rule Popstar with an iron fist, and it was obvious she didn't want to get rid of Kirby,either. We had nothing to worry about from her.

The more the kingdom knew about Meira, the better they felt. Once Meira agreed to that, she truthfully gave us a summary of herself as a person. Other than being on the shy side, she was intelligent, kind, and understanding. One of the more important things about her was that she is antisocial, meaning she prefers to be alone-making me feel all the worse for spying on her. We later learned her respect to authority and power was not just an act-she was naturally eager to please her elders, and very docile. She continued to please our ruler, keeping track of soldiers and making sure everyone's doing their job. In her spare time, when she was alone, we spoke privately, exchanging personal information and slowly gaining eachother's trust. I learned early on secrets were incredibly sacred to her, even more so than life, otherwise she would not be able to be herself-less than absolutely amazing.

Now that that monster Marx is in the picture, she's been different, for all the right reasons. Snappish, rather quick to anger, and sensitive. I'm positive she's never been close to death like that. It was clear the way she was ravaged that day. As soon as I knew it was Marx who abused her, I knew he was likely to do it again. I held her hand the whole way through her surgery-her wounds had to be stitched up-and she cried silently the whole way through, as her wounds were tender. She was one of the few people who could keep her composure in the face of misery. I promised her as soon as her wounds were healed, I would train her to fight.

That was months ago. Marx seemed to know how weak Meira was once she was injured, and continued to sabotage her by attacking her further in various places-her shoulder area and her wrist. I had to train her sooner rather than later,or else she might not live to see the next spring. I came up to her today telling her what was on my mind.

"I don't recall you saying anything about training, sir," Meira said, apprehension clear in her voice.

"Well, I'm telling you about it again. We were supposed to train you for defending yourself after your wounds healed, but Marx wouldn't leave you alone. Escargoon told me about your sacrifice last week, how you almost died. Meira, if you learn from a master such as myself, you'll have a fighting chance the next time he attacks you."

Meira blushed profusely and said, "That wasn't all he did, Meta Knight. Besides using me as his personal chew toy…."

"Go on," I replied. I had a bad feeling I already knew what she meant. Deep down, I needed to know what Escargon was too afraid to tell me.

"He acted as if he knew I couldn't fight back. He taunted me, forcing me to look him in the eyes." She shuddered. I held her hand to soothe her. "That wasn't all. Those enormous claws touched my face…"

"Escargon told me all of that," I noted. "Did anything else happen before His Majesty saw you?"

"Yes. I was just walking, enjoying the fresh air, and then he rammed into me, pinning me down. My lip busted open… I could feel myself bleeding when I got back up. With his addiction to my blood…" Meira's cheeks became damp with shameful tears. "…That was the worst place to get a cut."

Meira went on to painfully describe a nightmare she had last night based on her third run-in with Marx. Her horrific dream was virtually a repeat of her recent encounter, with the exception of it being dark out. She recounted hearing the flutter of wings, turned around to see Marx swoop down, and held up her arms in surrender. He knocked into her, busting her lip open with the tip off his shoe and tackling her to the ground. Not wanting to look at his face, she shut her eyes. Due to gravity, blood from her lip ran into her mouth as she screamed for help. His claws gripped her by the shoulders tightly, three on each side, nearly immobilizing the top half of her body. Marx noticed immediately the blood coming out of her mouth and sought to lap it up. What resulted was an embarrassing situation that was unavoidable. She felt her face redden, her entire body aching from an unmistakable tingling just under her skin. Her eyes were wide open in renewed terror, and in realization of the situation, she noticed he was just as surprised as she was.

"Why are you blushing?" Marx asked her,after pulling back.

Meira wasn't so sure herself. She said nothing.

"Whatever that was, teach me how to do it and I won't tear your throat out."

She thought to do whatever it took to get him off her back. He let her go, assuming she wouldn't dart away. Once she was on her feet again, Marx got in her face again, grabbing her by the shoulders. Nervously trying to avoid his piercing gaze, Meira instructed him to pretend blood was in her mouth. In all honesty, she said there was blood in her mouth. Eager to feed on her exotic blood, he followed her directions on learning human kind's first language-kissing. Meira herself was a novice-and she was disgusted. She got shivers down her spine engaging with him, but she convinced herself it was this or death. So she may as well make the most of it.

"It's okay,Meira," I assured her, growing serious. "It's just a bad dream."

"That's what they all say," Meira insisted, tears streaming down her emotionless face. "It wasn't just a dream. That was all memory. And the worst part was that I… enjoyed it. I shouldn't have. He's not cute, and he's not attractive… not like..."

My face burned behind my mask. "I apologize for your troubles. It's my fault for not protecting you. You would have been dead a long time ago if Marx wasn't charmed by your beauty like the rest of Dreamland."

"I suppose, if he sees beauty in blood and gore," Meira replied in a sassy tone. "I understand why he keeps me alive-the same reason a drug addict is friends with the drug dealer. He's using me, I just know it. I… I liked it better when he was trying to suck the life out of me."

"That doesn't explain his advances on you recently," I retorted, removing my mask. "He kissed you for a reason. He doesn't want you for your blood only. Would you really prefer it if he kept trying to kill you, Meira? The first time he got ahold of you, you barely made it back alive. Nightmare or not, that was just an accident you took in the wrong manner. And don't be hard on yourself for enjoying life's simple pleasures. You got caught in the moment with an unsavory jester. Or rather, the spirit of one."

"I shouldn't have let an accident spiral out of control," Meira insisted, wiping her face dry. "There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Exactly," I pointed out, sighing and putting my mask back on. "It isn't your fault, so don't dwell on it. Come with me, I'll get you something to eat-something sweet. You've lost a lot of blood these past few days. Then we'll get to your training."


	8. Chapter 7: Beast Sighting

_[After witnessing that last chapter, it should stand as a warning that such themes may come up again. Don't read this if kissing and such isn't within your best interest. I've written worse, but for now I'll spare you from the horror.]_

**A Common Villager's POV**

Yesterday I was walking home from the town coffee shop when I came across something peculiar. On the outskirts of town was the terrible beast, the one some call Marx. It was holding onto a tall figure in a gray cloak. I slowed my pace and peaked around the corner, spying on the two. 'Marx' was a purple critter with a jester hat, magenta wings, enormous claws, long fangs, a long tongue and an amulet of some kind-this was the first time I got a good look at the thing. From a distance, I could tell it had a keen interest in this hooded figure, as it's slippery tongue wiggled towards the figure's hidden face. The bloodthirsty demon grabbed the hooded person's wrist and pulled him close… The figure protested slightly, pulling back and shaking his head. A sudden fear grew in my heart, telling me something wasn't right here. From the beast, in a voice like nails on a chalk board, it said to the resisting figure,

"I keep you alive on purpose…"

Upon hearing these words, my heart jumped. He was never going to kill the mystery person. Still, though, I was worried about what else he might do.

My personal question was almost instantly answered. The beast wrapped its claws around the neck of the mystery figure, startling both me and the figure. I held back a gasp. Terror gripped my thoughts as the hooded figure's hands went to the beast's claws, trying to pry them off. The beast's face was inches away from the mystery person's face. The hooded figure, in wild attempts to break free, tossed the hood off by accident, revealing the identity of the figure. It was none other than the human ambassador Meira-I thought the figure sounded familiar-the alien King Dedede found coming out of Wispy Woods. She was the one who saved me and my children from being eaten by the beast. Other than that I knew nothing more about her.

The beast loosened its grip, letting her catch her breath. The beast wrapped its hands around her neck again, slipping its claws under her hair. Meira was careful not to resist, lest she be strangled again. Abruptly, the beast's grotesque tongue entered her mouth, her muffled cries didn't travel far. Strange bumps appeared all over her arms, as if tiny bubbles were just beneath her skin, and she was quiet again. From my angle I only saw part of her face-her eyes were closed, as if in a trance, her face wet with spit that was not her own. Her hands trembled very slightly, holding back some kind of pent up energy. It seemed like she was controlling something that was trying to escape, and she barely managed to do so. I silently watched, slack-jawed, as she grabbed the beast and repaid the favor.

That was about as much as I could take. Instead of returning home, I ran to the police station and reported to them what I had seen.

"Calm down, son!" The police chief told me. I could barely string my sentences together. "Do you know if he's still there?"

"Yes, he is," I said frantically. I felt nauseated thinking about it. "I think the alien ambassador is, too, unless she ran off."

"That's all we need to know, Gerald. Let's go, gentlemen!"


	9. Chapter 8: Nightshade Alias

_[Marx's bullsh*t rambling about comparing Meira to a poisonous plant.]_

**Marx's POV**

BellaDonna is a nickname Meira recently began going by in town, probably so no one recognizes her. The name change is ridiculous-everyone will notice her no matter what name she has. She sticks out like a sore thumb. Nevertheless, it's a very fitting name now that I think about it... Her hair a soft black, almost a purple hue. She appears slightly depressed, but underneath, so much is to be seen. Deep, personal problems that play a prominent role in her character. Her skin is soft, somewhat fuzzy in some places, perhaps a normal trait of her kind... making her very vulnerable. Her little heart beats sweet, tempting juice, much like the poisonous nightshade's fruits-her seductive, oddly shining black eyes reflecting the properties of her addictive blood-sweet and deadly.

Her blood alone makes her so irresistable... it'll be the end of me. Native Popstar insects have fallen for her lure, dying from the toxins in her blood, mainly experimental Bronto Burts.(Her toxic blood never hurt me, so that gives me another reason to overdose on the stuff.)I remembered the bitter, bloodcurdling screams she emitted when I first tasted her, terrifying residents nearby... even after the fact she was still paranoid and snappy. It made me wonder what horrible noises she'll make when she eventually croaks. It's a good thing my addiction caused me to accidentally learn to tame her... Not that I cared where the blood came from. I don't understand why humans enjoy such a strange act. Somehow it's just as satisfying as a dose a her manipulatively sweet blood. Maybe that was a trick in itself... I didn't care if she was poisonous. After acquiring a taste of her, I want nothing else.

I decided that, instead of calling her by her real name, I called her by the name of rare, poisonous plant. Nightshade.

I started privately calling her this each time I ran into her, and she doesn't get the chance to protest coherently, "Come on, cut me some slack!" Her knees become weak before she can protest my advances... and I don't think she protests to begin with... Oh ho ho ho...


	10. Chapter 9: Reverse Terror

**Meira's POV**

One afternoon, while I was off duty, I looked out the window. It was such a nice day out-the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the leaves were swirling across the ground, carried by a light breeze. It was fall again, my favorite season. I should be able to enjoy it! I glared in determination-Marx wasn't going to keep me from enjoying the great outdoors! I marched outside, mentally claiming to be checking the mail in case anyone asked, and took the risk to enjoy some fresh air.

I thought about Meta Knight as I waked around outside. I thought he would be harsh towards me during our training-I had zero experience when it came to defending myself, since I never really thought a zombified jester would be hell-bent on killing me at any point in my life-but instead, he understood. He was gentle with me, never really trying to slice me until I got the hang of swordsmanship. My left arm was sore from swinging the sword I was practicing with-swords were a lot heavier than I expected. My arms were never really strong, anyway, so for now I have to condition my muscles for holding and swinging heavy objects before I can protect myself with them. I'm slowly learning new techniques, but it'll be a long time before I'm ever half as good as my attractive mentor. Who knows if I'll still be breathing by then?

Thinking this over,I looked towards the ground, admiring the vividly colored plants and creatures. A shadow passed over me, accompanied by a distant flutter of powerful wings. I quickly looked up in time to see a blue speck drop from the sky, instantly blowing up in size as it came closer. The blue orb smashed into my chest, exploding all over my body. My neck and head were spared, but the rest of my body was entangled in blue taffy. I struggled in my bindings, attempting to free my arms and legs, at least. All the while I tugged at the blue gunk, I wondered who had the nerve to throw something so sticky at me. To my surprise, the taffy was stronger than I had thought. No matter how hard I tried to rip it away from me, it wouldn't tear-it would only stretch further and create more layers. It was no use escaping this way. I called out for help, as dumb as I sounded doing so-the blue taffy could only be pulled off from the outside.

I yelled for all it was worth. It was dangerous for me to be out here alone with Marx flying around. And all I was doing was checking the mail! I should have expected something like this to happen! No one seemed to acknowledge me-a few Waddle Dees walked past and ignored me. I was getting really pissed off. This wasn't a game!

Soon my throat became sore from yelling, and I had to stop. I bit at the taffy and gave it a tug, seeing if it would be easily removed from the outside. It had a rubbery consistency, and was tasteless, like gum that had long lost its flavor. The taffy didn't even leave my skin. I let the taffy drop out of my mouth as I groaned in agitation. I'm still weakened from last week when Marx drained half of my blood supply. I'm positive I can't survive another attack.

Eventually my screams were answered. But not by who I thought would hear me. No, not my mentor Sir Meta Knight. Not Kirby, either. I screamed again with renewed vigor when I saw Marx Soul drop down from the sky nearby. I should have figured he was the one who trapped me! I shut my eyes tightly and fought at my bindings again, desperately trying to free myself and escape. Somehow,I thought if I managed to cut and run I'd get away-I was faster on my feet than he is in the air.

Eventually my arms grew tired, and my feet were glued to the ground by the blue gunk. As strong as the stuff was, it was more like paint, not gum. My eyes slowly opened, and I looked at Marx. In his claws was a pink orb, much like the blue one that crashed into me-the one he dropped on me.

"I can't ever catch a break," I growled under my breath.

I couldn't stand to glare at him for more than a few seconds. He made me uneasy-pale purple eyes, long fangs and a long tongue. It all got under my skin, but mostly his fangs. I cast my eyes down, my cheeks turning warm with something that resembled shame. He laughed at my coy behavior, a sick, distorted laugh. He knew I was scared,but I tried to deny it as much as I could. I had seen worse. I had seen worse from watching my father play video games as a child, and I wasn't scared then. Only this wasn't a game. This was real.

With my downcast eyes, I didn't see Marx Soul approach me until he was less than a foot away from my face. I found myself looking at his pointed shoes instead of the ground, and down at myself covered in blue goo. I tensed up, pursing my lips together. No one was around to help me, as I stared blankly into his amulet.

"This is maddening to you, isn't it?" He crooned, letting go of the pink paintball. For once his tongue wasn't hanging out, so I was able to look him in the eyes. For once.

"How dare you do this to me!" I snapped defensively. "I never asked for any trouble. I don't want any."

"Wrong! You were looking for trouble when you first got between me and those puny villagers! You should have known what you were getting into."

I didn't respond. What could I say to that? I was a dead woman the second Marx Soul set his sights on me. Not to mention one of those villagers I saved repaid me by snitching on me to the police. How ungrateful! I should have just let them die! It wasn't my job to protect Dreamland, anyway. There's already a hero for that-I nearly died trying to intervene.

I was at a loss for words. Marx won this. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk, either. The more we talked, the longer I'd be stuck in this blue paint.

Marx Soul grinned at me, making me avert my eyes uncomfortably. His claws tore through the blue taffy like it was nothing, peeling it off my arms and legs. The blue substance collected at my feet as it was removed, so I couldn't move my feet very much. Strangely, the taffy melted from its rubbery state to a fluid-like state. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, seeing if they came loose. He lifted me out of the paint puddle, his eyes narrowing precariously. Suddenly I felt nauseous, like I was about to puke but I couldn't. I've had this feeling before. This anxious feeling that wasn't anxiety.

His tongue plopped out of his mouth again, making me nervous. He set me down and licked me on the neck, causing me to shudder. I knew it. He did want to drink my blood again. I had to keep him away from my neck until the next week or so, or maybe next month. My heart was racing, making me lightheaded, so I had to calm down. He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. My face contorted in discomfort as saliva lined his mouth, and his other hand grasped my shoulder affectionately. Now that I was forced to look right at him, I couldn't look away. I was captivated. The anxious feeling quickly dissolved, and suddenly I felt a burning sensation grip the lining of my chest. A powerful, stinging pain, one that could only be silenced by specific physical contact.

All rational thinking abruptly left me. I took his claws in my hands and kissed him for all it was worth, thinking it would tame him for the time being. I hated doing this. I hated the slimy connection of his tongue in my mouth, but it seemed to get him off my back last time and the time before that. That first accident may have saved my life. The other day I voluntarily kissed him as well, although I initially hated it. Even more of my rational thinking slipped, and before I knew it, a...a great feeling struck me like a malevolent force. I became strangely drawn to my tormentor, and I lost all control of my body. Then I could only fall weak from my own energy that surged through my veins. My skin and legs each had a mind of their own. My skin tingled as if numb and my legs gave out, causing me to trip backwards onto my back. Marx Soul stayed where he was in mid-air rather than tumbling with me, and even through my blurred vision, I could see him smiling down at me, his tongue poking out and dripping with saliva. As my vision cleared, I got a temporary dizzy feeling in my head and a moan escaped my lips.

I felt weakened, like I had just regained stamina after running a mile-my legs trembled and my chest felt compressed. Somehow, this felt even worse than having my blood drained, yet I felt…happy. And so did Marx Soul, judging by both his facial expression and the scene on the edge of town the other day. Together, we narrowly averted humiliation, and we're getting better and better at it. Maybe this isn't so bad after all, taking risks. If they haven't already, Sword and Blade Knight will come looking for me, and see that I haven't gone far, and that I'm not in danger despite my company being Marx Soul. Maybe I don't need to be a knight to survive under dire conditions. Someday, I'll impress my mentor with my skills. Maybe I can teach them all the ways of 'enigmatic grace', as I did with Marx. (It's not like I have an unlimited supply of blood for him, and with the way things were headed that fateful day, it was completely unavoidable-blood pooled into my mouth.)After all, I always wanted to please my elders…


	11. Chapter 10: Confession

**Meta Knight's POV**

Meira's training was going quite well, and it's only been two weeks. When her arms were swollen and sensitive, she pushed further without me having to tell her to. She deflected attacks more efficiently than before, and dealt out some of her own. She always had a look in her eye that sent a convoluted message-whether she was determined or eager to please her elders I could not tell-clearly intended to be difficult to decipher. I did not think she was being truthful when she said that one of her best qualities was docility…but it is.

"The next part of your training will be difficult for you," I told her. "Have you ever had trouble looking people in the eyes, Meira?"She looked away, slightly embarrassed. "That's what this will help with. This will give you leverage against Marx Soul when you run into him again. If he doesn't discomfort you, he cannot harm you. Then your general training can be put to good use."

When I snapped my fingers, Sword and Blade Knight set up a small device to Meira's head. A Dream Simulator. I focused her attention towards me, to keep her from becoming frightened as the lenses generated a hologram onto me. I was disguised as Marx Soul. Meira became uncomfortable and turned her head at an angle and shut one eye, holding her sword out at arms-length. Honestly, her shyness made her look pathetic-that's what Marx Soul liked about her.

"Don't avert your eyes, Meira! It's horrible to look at, but you must do it!"

Slowly, painfully, Meira turned her head back around and opened both eyes. I could still see the discomfort in her face as she looked past me. She sucked in a deep breath and relaxed her grip on the sword. Her dark eyes narrowed in angry determination as she looked directly at me; I moved closer and her sharp gaze didn't falter, but her hands started to tremble. The Dream Simulator made the hologram flicker for a fraction of a second, and Sword Knight flipped a switch on the control panel, allowing animations. I heard a laugh that wasn't my own-a demented, warped cackle-and Meira took a step back. She took another deep breath and leapt forward, swinging wildly in front of her.

"Control yourself!" I called out. "Don't let your nervous tension replace your wits!"

Meira glanced down before returning to her hardened gaze. In a flash of silver and soft black, she struck at the fake Marx Soul with focus and a touch of elegance. 'Marx' sliced at her throat-she swiftly evaded and swatted his claws back with her weapon. Marx teleported behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Meira froze and dropped her sword-she was paralyzed in place; Marx Soul ran a claw along her neck. She did nothing. Marx Soul grinned and licked the side of her face-Meira shuddered. She looked as though she was in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. I felt some guilt in putting her through this, but I knew she'd thank me later. I remembered the Dream Simulator could also make known her true thoughts, and I groaned inwardly, wondering why no one had thought to use it when she was first recruited.

The false Marx Soul continued to petrify her with his tongue, smiling. Meira could have pulled herself away, but an unseen force within her kept her in place. This was just as I had worried about-Meira had never been susceptible to terror before arriving to Dreamland, thus not knowing how she must overcome it. Fear is an acquired thing, contrary to popular belief-if you see something as undesirable, you're inclined to do whatever you must to avoid it. That's why Meira is frightened. I ordered Sword Knight to switch off the device; and Meira fell to her knees in relief.

"That's enough for today, Meira," I said, helping her to her feet. "Take a rest."

Later that day, when my daily duties were fulfilled and the sun was setting, I went to check on Meira. I found her fast asleep, lying peacefully in bed. She lay still on her back, her wounds almost fully healed. I quietly approached, careful not to wake her. I wasn't ready to let her sleep on her own yet-she needed my protection from Marx. Training or no training, she can't protect herself if she's asleep. I knew I was going to be here the whole night, so I removed my mask, convinced no one who see me without it, and set it on the desk beside the bed. I climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, gently stroking her hair. I never got tired of looking at her… I glimpsed pink light reflecting off of my armor, indicating my mood.

Just as I was growing drowsy, I heard rusting under the blankets. Was she relieving an itch? I became alert once more and looked down at her. She looked frightened, and despite my efforts to comfort her, she squirmed slightly. She must be having a nightmare again, I thought as I squeezed her hand-rehashing the terrors of her training earlier on. I felt bad for her, but she had to overcome her cursed fear before it ate her alive. There have been too many cases of residents committing suicide from fear alone, or sacrificing themselves to save the rest of their families. I won't let the same happen to Meira.

I then had another idea. I could train her while she slept, since her mind is still technically active. I let of her hand and stood up, watching her intently. Normally her unconscious adventures will resolve themselves, unless she woke up to prevent from seeing something truly awful. Her mind, body and soul had been trained not to _feel_ fear, but never trained with how to _manage_ it. Same as with a healthy person contracting a fatal virus. Mental armor only protects the inexperienced, and that was something Meira must learn quickly.

"I'm sorry, Meira," I whispered. "You must learn a long and hard lesson. You'll hate me for it now, but you'll thank me later."

The effects of the Dream Simulator were still evident. She was uncomfortable while she slept, squirming and wincing as if in pain. I resisted the impulse to cup her face and promise her to always be there…. because even I knew that's a promise I couldn't keep. Perhaps she was still scarred from her run-ins with Marx Soul. As I contemplated this, my thoughts were torn from me when I heard a raspy moan rise out of her throat. Her chest tightened up and she gasped repeatedly, as though she was suffocating. My face contorted-I refused to give in to my chivalric impulse to wake her up and end her struggle, even if she could die in her sleep. Just when I was about to break, Meira sucked in a deep breath and breathed in a strained voice,

"Please, just leave me alone!"

I gasped. Meira sound like she was being strangled. No, she _was_, which brought me to the conclusion that Marx Soul was causing mischief in her head. I couldn't take it anymore. I took her face in both of my hands and shook her. But she wouldn't wake up. It was as if she was in another dimension and I couldn't reach her. I was completely distraught.

Then, she abruptly grabbed me and pulled me close. I was torn from within as she kissed me. She was breathing normally again, and she had calmed down, but I was still worried. Was she intentionally messing with my mind? I did not have much time to consider this. Meira made me content and relaxed, and I was coaxed into kissing her back. A fiery passion coursed through me, causing me to caress her before I could stop myself. Embarrassed, I pulled away and shook her gently. Somehow I knew this had to do with Marx and nothing with me. Upon waking her up I had a strange longing for something more. As she stirred, I sensed movement near the window-a flicker of white and silver. Someone had seen my mishap, and there was no way I was going to live down that we're simply friends and nothing more.

"Sir Meta Knight, what's wrong?" Meira asked me, rubbing her left eye with two fingers.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed. "You looked like you were having another bad dream."

"I was," Meira whispered. "It was awful. I'm fine now that you're here."

"I was always here with you, Meira. What were you dreaming about?"

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. "…I dreamt about…about Marx again. It was freaky."

"I'd say so," I pointed out accusingly. "You were talking in your sleep, and you also took me in an embrace." Meira became shocked, realizing her actions. "You kissed me in your sleep," I said quickly.

"I'm s-sorry," Meira said, her cheeks turning red. "I didn't mean to… without your permission. I don't know what came over me. I went from being petrified to…" Meira was going to break her sanity if she continued to dance around the subject. She has something she really needs to tell me but she won't. Just when I was going to shake it off, she let it all come tumbling out.

"I can't do this anymore! Meta Knight, I've got a serious problem. I keep going outside and he keeps putting his tongue in my mouth and I like it and I can't help it! That monster's the first who's ever kissed me like that and it saved me from being murdered! Kissing like that keeps his fangs out of my flesh, but it ain't about survival no more! I just can't control it. The same guy who wanted to kill me now wants my babies!" She let out a heartbreaking sob before continuing. "There's nothing I can do. I don't want to kill him because of this, because… I'm sorry but the training won't help me conquer this. I'm addicted to being hunted."

Neither of us said anything for a long time. Thinking it over, I actually felt some jealousy towards the beast. I had more than enough potential to be her first. However, it wasn't Meira's fault she had her first kiss with an abomination. The consequences of having blood in her mouth were out of her control and mine as well. She's human. Humans' bodies, if not for their complex minds, could care less where sexual stimulation comes from; a kiss is a kiss. Marx is highly equipped for pleasing a human, and just as well equipped for tearing one apart. If this keeps up, Meira and Marx Soul will look towards other things to satisfy their wildest desires… That's what Meira is afraid of.

"Meira, don't be so hard on yourself," I finally said, stroking her hair. "You only fear what you can't control."


	12. Chapter 11: Faults in the Pavement

_[So it came to my attention that I missed a chapter between Confession and Health Deterioration. I couldn't add it in and rearrange the chapters, so I had to delete the last four to add this one in, just to keep things in order like I story normally is. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.]_

**Marx's POV**

Meira and I crossed paths again. She was dressed in metal armor and layered fabric, covering up her easily-torn skin. She pulled out a sword from her back and swung at me. Evading quickly, I snatched it out of her hand and tossed it behind me. Meira was terrified-she had nothing to protect herself with! She kept glancing to the sword and back to me, as if she thought she could get past me. Apparently she knew if she did attempt to retrieve it, some flesh would be missing from her.

But she tried anyway.

Leaning to one side as if to dart past me, she considered she was quick enough to outrun my swipes. To my surprise, the direction she was leaning was not the path she had in mind. She took a quick step to her right and shot to her left. I raised my claws as she went left, but before I could slice into her she hopped to the right again and my claws barely missed her head by a few inches. As I turned to face her she leapt towards the opposite side. Enraged, I swung overhead, missing as she dived towards the sword. Rolling along the ground, she rose to her knees with her weapon in hand. She swung straight out behind her as she got up, twisted herself around. Her blade clashed loudly with my claws, swatting them away. Meta Knight had trained her to do all this, I know he had. But she doesn't realize no matter what she does, I'll always be stronger than her. Meira swung at me again, this time over her head as if to slice me in half. Just barely evading a deadly swipe, I grabbed her sword again and snapped it in half before throwing the piees back at her. Again, she dodged wildly, taking a flying leap to one side. Her assault was over as quickly as it had started, and she stood awkwardly, with no way to defend herself.

"Our time has come, Meira," I said to her in a whisper, cupping her delicate face in both of my hands. Her arms were down by her sides, exactly where I want them. She looked me in the eyes without the slightest hint of fear or submission. Rather, she looked somewhat cocky, like she would win.

She let the broken sword clatter to the ground next to her feet, not once breaking the gaze. For several minutes she stood staring, occasionally blinking. Still, under that stark confidence, there was unease. At last I tried laughing, and at once her gaze was broken. She directed her eyes on an object behind me; I forced her head up and brought her close. Meira grimaced in disgust, unable to look away. My claws ventured through her hair, making her even more uncomfortable-she without a doubt felt my claws on her scalp. I ran my tongue along her face, her neck and her arms. She shut her eyes, her face turning red and the fine fur on her arms stood on end. She was very uncomfortable…and vulnerable. Something about that made me yearn for more.

I pressed her face to mine and slipped my tongue into her mouth-a major weakness of hers. (Not sure why she falls to pieces everytime, but hey, it works.) Her body shook slightly, a faint moan rising out of her throat. Her hard shell was beginning to crack. She tried jerking back to escape my clutches, but my grip was tight. Meira tripped over something behind her, and we fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on her; the more I moved my tongue the more she squirmed. She was holding her true feelings back, trying to stay in control. She's been in control too long; she needs to break loose and let it all out.

I made it my goal to drive her insane. I knew just how to do it, too.

Kissing Meira was like picking a lock with the tip of a knife-it rattled, but didn't budge. You needed to use the proper equipment. I ripped into her clothes,tearing them off of her. Her armor was weak-I could tear through that as well. Meira opened her eyes and looked on in horror as her 'protective' layers were removed. She tried to stop me, grabbing my hands and holding them down. I don't know what was going through her head-I wanted her alive and conscious. She was vastly weaker than me; I easily overpowered her and held her hands down. I then realized more of her skin was exposed. Letting her arms go and pulling away from her face, I examined her unprotected flesh. I could smell her blood underneath her skin, growing hotter and hotter as she struggled. I hadn't had a taste of her blood in quite some time. Just as I was about to seize my dose, Meira struck at me.

She swung out wildly, poking me in one of my eyes. I yelped and leapt off of her, covering my eyes. I heard her coughing and gagging nearby, trying to expel toxic fluids out of her, each cough more quiet than the last. She was getting away!

I took my hands away from my face and tried going after her. She was already back at the castle. Growling, I let her go. She can run all she wants, but she can't hide forever. All I have to do is dominate her; she'll never want anyone else.


	13. Chapter 12: Health Deterioration

**King Dedede's POV**

Recently Meira hasn't been feeling so well. My soldiers and I tried diagnosing her illness, but we couldn't tell what was wrong with her. Meta Knight didn't know either, even though they're an inseparable pair.

"Ah you possessed?" I asked her.

"No, Your Highness,"Meira replied. Her voice sounded raspy, and I swear I heard an echo, too!

"If you aren't possessed, you should be able to answer mah questions. What dat dere Kirby always say that you think's cute?"

"He says 'poyo'."She smiled slightly.

"Whaddya think of that monsta that attacked you?"

"He should die in a fire."

"Hmm…if you had ta choose between mah finest soldier Meta Knight and the monsta, who'd ya pick?"

"I don't understand the question."

Meta Knight spoke up. "I don't think this questionnaire is a good idea. Meira, it's back to bed for you. Let's go." I stopped them from leaving and had Meira go down on her knees. I asked the question again, this time asking who she'd hook up with.

"I…I would choose Meta Knight, sir." She's pretty when she's blushing." He would never kill me, or…poison me, or-"

I cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Poison? You sure that's what you are? Poisoned?"

"I'm sure. I haven't really been so well lately. My head feels funny and I keep losing my balance when I walk. It might all just be in my head."

Meta Knight spoke to her, "No, it isn't. You may not have noticed yourself, but your complexion has gotten mildly pale and you haven't eaten anything all day. You have said earlier that your muscles hurt all over-do they still?" Meira shoke her head. "It may just be from not being outside that much. If you were possessed with Dark Matter, you'd be in a living hell until we could get it out of you."

"Haven't eaten all day?!"I exclaimed. "That's crazeh talk! Hey, you!"I pointed to a small group of Waddle Dees. "Get this girl some food before she starves!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Escargoon asked.

"I'm not that sick,"Meira said, repositioning her legs so she could be comfortable.

Soon the Waddle Dees returned with fruit, ham, custard pudding, doughnuts, cupcakes, various nuts, tomatoes, chewy candy, and spray-able whipped cream. And a lot of it. Food cures everything.

"This seems like it would be a lot for me," Meira said quietly.

"Speak up, Meira."

"I don't think I'll be able to finish all of this."

"Ya gotta try! There's no better medicine than food!"

Meira nodded and picked up one of the dozens of custard pudding dishes. Something glittered in her black eyes, like the look of a certain puff who sees food. Normally I wouldn't allow Kirby into my castle, but Meira had me so lovestruck I didn't mind when he came in. Meira looked up at me, as if thanking me. I nodded, feeling my face go warm. Taking small bites, she finished quickly and helped herself to seconds, sprinkling almonds in the caramel. Kirby jumped into her arms and inhaled the pudding. Meira didn't get angry-in fact that perked her up. She gushed over him as if he was her kid, making him squeal in joy. Meira's cooings of "so cute" and "adorable" were starting to make me think he's adorable. Before I could let that happen, I ordered her to set him down and stop messin' around. She nibbled on some doughnuts before giving the rest to Kirby and a Waddle Doo, then took off chunks of ham for herself. She ate the meat faster than anything else. She giggled as a Waddle Dee sprayed some whipped cream into her mouth. I couldn't tell if she was laughing at a private joke or simply because she was having a good time.

"You got some white stuff on your lips, Meira," Meta Knight pointed out. Meira, for an unknown reason, laughed even more. Probably the way he said it. I looked away in slight disgust when Meta Knight took off his mask kissed her. When I looked again, Meta Knight had his mask on again.

"Never mind food, humor is the real cure for anything,"Meira said, blushing hard.

"Mental health is just as important," Meta Knight agreed. "The beast who is after you does not understand that." I rolled my eyes. Meira would never go for that beast, she said so honestly. I'd rather have her working for me instead of affiliating with the beast.

The next day, she returned from a messenger's trip to the post office. Her skin was paler than yesterday, and she looked miserable.

"Meta Knight, it happened again!" Meira called out in a sob.

"What happened?" I asked, curious as Meta Knight comforted her. "Is there somethin' ah don't know about?"

"I thought Escargoon had told you by now," Meira responded, shuddering. "I can't go anywhere without that monster…without him attacking me."

"Well, you ain't hurt anywhere. If you was attacked you should be bleeding like a fountain!"

"He didn't use his claws to attack me…." Meira said vaguely. Escargoon got a worried look on his face. Then I realized what had happened that day when we found her-her face was wet with spit. I felt… _sick_ thinking about it.

"Her health is deteriorating, Sir," Meta Knight pointed out. "Should I collect food for her again?"

"Yeah," I said, a clever idea popping into my head. "Mah soldiers! Go fetch me some Maxim tomatoes!"

At once my soldiers, including Meta Knight, left the throne room. Kirby remained, and he held up a tomato of his own and said "Poyo!" I glared at him. Meira smiled weakly. Her skin was starting to look grayish. I took the tomato from that pink puffball and told him to leave.

Once I was sure I was alone with her, I glanced down at Meira and then at the tomato. She can't really heal herself when she eats. Gotta try something different. I picked her up with one hand and let her rest in my arms. She was small compared to me, partly because of her lesser weight and partly because of her illness. Her hair was soft and fluffy-I couldn't keep my hands off of it. She looked up at me with piercing dark eyes. I couldn't help smiling, because she was, dare I say, cute. Almost deceptively cute. She was the embodiment of everything pretty in a dark way.

I ate the Maxim tomato and held Meira close. I gave her face-to-face, a healing technique known by many in Dreamland. At first she was shocked, the color to her skin returning rapidly, then relaxed. She said she felt good and kissed me back. I had never thought Meira to be such a good kisser. Then I realized the beast probably attacked her like this. Even if it was an accident, Meira could do anything once she learned how. Anything...

I heard pounding footsteps of my solders returning, so I set Meira down next to me. A huge tray of delicious food was carried in-cookies, cherries, grapes, apples, cake, peaches, peas, acorn squash, flan, melons, onigiri, hamburgers, cheese, spicy curry and Kirby's strawberry shortcake-and a smaller tray for soda and sparkling water. Meira perked up at the sight of fruit. Meta Knight returned to her side, taking some of the food off of the tray. The blue knight fed her some grapes and cookies, running his other hand through her hair.

"You can eat these with me if you want," Meira said, taking a sip of her sparkling water. "I can't finish this all on my own."

Her expedition with Meta Knight was cut short. Kirby skipped back in, completely uninvited. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Meira begged me to let him stay for a little longer. I wanted the pink marshmallow out of my castle and away from her. But Meira was sick, and I couldn't say no to her. I let Kirby join the feast, allowing him to eat anything Meira couldn't eat. Meira set down her drink as Kirby ran over to her, her face lighting up as she saw him. "Hi, Kirby! Oh my god, you're so cute!" Kirby leapt into her arms and said "Haiiiii!" I could just see Meira's heart melting. She shared the strawberry cake with him, and as sweet as she was trying to be, it became a real mess. Kirby buried his face in the cake, and Meira tried licking it off of him. Kirby wouldn't stay still, so Meira got pink frosting in her hair and on her own face.

"Your Majesty, I don't normally eat like this," Meira said, her cheeks reddening under the frosting. "It's Kirby's fault!"

"Meira, don't be embarrassed," A Waddle Dee interjected. "Frosting is good for your skin."

Some Waddle Dees circled around the lovely ambassador and the pink puffball, offering her cherries, candy, grapes, and onigiri from the tray. Meira accepted grapes from one Waddle Dee, turned her head and took a small bite of onigiri. She bit off the top of it, revealing a small gooey plum center. With some hesitation she ate the plum, her dark eyes widening at the sweet taste. She licked her lips and ate some chewy candy before shooing away her fans. Meira drank a few glasses of sparkling water, encouraging Kirby to help himself since she was full. Meta Knight sat next to Meira, putting his hand over hers. Despite the passionate kiss she gave me earlier, she had her heart set on him. I had to respect that.

"I should be getting back to work, Great King," Meira said as she got up. "Thank you, everyone, for healing me. Bye, Kirby!"

Meta Knight got up and left the room with Meira. I heard her giddy laughter, most likely from a joke he told her that I didn't catch. Kirby and Escargoon stared after them.

"What do you think they're up to, Dedede?" Escargoon asked. "Something's not quite right. They like eachother too much."

"Chill out, will ya? It ain't like they're planning ta take over Popstar. And Kirby, what are you still doing here?"


	14. Chapter 13: Tricking the Predator

**Kirby's POV**

Since Meira became too hurt to leave bed, we all got really scared. We didn't want her to die. Everyone here loves her. I don't think she knows that. She kept saying she wasn't going to make it, no matter how much food and face-to-face we gave her. She slept more and more each day. After a day and a half, King Dedede gave up on her, sobbing as he left the room. When nearly everyone gave up hope for our warrior from another home, Meta Knight, Tiff and I were there for her. Every now and then Marx would pop in through the window and taunt us, once mentioning she would 'never be satisfied with Meta Knight'. I had no idea what he meant by that, and we didn't give him a chance to explain.

Yesterday she said she felt funny, like someone had injected her with something while she was sleeping.

King Dedede kicked me out of the castle. Somewhere along the way back to my house I saw Marx Soul. Meira was with him! I ran over to him and fought him, trying to save her. He kept swatting me away as if I was powerless, and Meira wasn't strong enough to fight him on her own. I took a wrong step and got frozen with and Ice Bomb. Meira struggled less and less in his claws. Meira eventually stopped moving. I finally broke free from my ice prison and went after him, but her teleported away, taking Meira with her. She's done for. There's nothing we can do now.

I heard soft footsteps rush my way, and as I looked up, Meira swept me up into her arms, comforting me.

"You're alive!" I tried to say, but it came out as "Poyo!" like everything else.

"That's right, sweetie!" Meira said. Her voice made my tears go away. "I tricked Marx with a look-alike. Somehow there was another me, from a different place, and somehow she knew I was in danger. Pretty cool, right? Marx got what he wanted, and I'm still breathing. Everyone wins!"

I noticed Meira was different now. She was covered in purple armor, like Meta Knight. She never had that before. Maybe the other Meira gave it to her. She's protected now, and that's great, but girls in armor don't give the best hugs.


	15. Chapter 14: Undead Meira?

**Waddle Dee's POV**

Meira was dead, or at least for a little bit. From a distance, some friends and I saw her struggling with the beast again, except this time when she fainted he took her with him. It wasn't our job to protect her unless told so, and Kirby was already there. The few of us concluded that she was taken away to be killed off or have horrible things done to her that will kill her. When we tried telling the Great King, he didn't want to hear about it. She was already sick from poison, and for her to give up on life sent the Great King into a depression.

An hour later, we saw her working in the castle again. The news had spread pretty quickly around Dreamland that our human ambassador had bitten the dust. At first we thought this was someone different, but looking closer, she looked exactly like the Meira we know. Could she have possibly risen from the dead? I walked up to her and patted her on her back; nope, she wasn't a spirit. And she was too smart to be a zombie, either. Now that we think about it, she couldn't have come back if she never actually died.

I guess we should have thought about that before we told everyone.

Tiff and Tuff weren't two to believe rumors. When they saw her, they congratulated her on bouncing back from her sickness, and complemented her on her new armor. Meira asked where Meta Knight was, since nobody knew where he went off to. Tiff and Tuff didn't know; Meira ran off to ask Sword and Blade, whom said he left the castle for a little while and that he'll be back soon. She seemed worried about him, which didn't make sense because she's the one that died. Supposedly…the rumors have yet to be proven wrong.

Meira kept her mind off of him by spending time with Tiff and Tuff, reading, and taking a walk in the forest. She must have thought Meta Knight went away to commit self-murder, realized she was overreacting and went out looking for him. I went with her, to give her company on the way. Her armor might not be enough to protect her from the creatures in Wispy Woods.

Eventually, Meira found Meta Knight perched up in a tree. His cloak was wrapped around him as usual, and his eyes pierced through the dark. The only difference was his eye color-red. Meira quietly approached him,asked him questions,and was silent again once she had his attention.

"Meira, is that you?" Meta Knight asked, his eyes turning orange.

"Yes," Meira replied, stepping into the moonlight. "Please, let me explain."

"Please do. I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

"When I was sick the other day, I just didn't think I could go on. I went outside knowing Marx would kill me. I couldn't stand being sick anymore. But…someone else came along while I was out. She looked just like me, with blue markings on her face. She gave me her armor and gave Marx her life. I think she also gave me her health so I could overcome my poison….I never died."

"If it wasn't for that clone, I wouldn't be here," Meira added.

"If what you're saying is true, then that means the Dees that were spreading lies have to be punished," Meta Knight said, after a moment of silence.

And sure enough, the next day the Great King fired some of my 'friends', the ones who jumped to conclusions when Meira had not, in fact, died. The other few escaped, only to be inhaled by Kirby, which Meira found amusing. We never saw those Waddle Dees again. The Great King was really happy to see Meira; he even let her curl up next to him on his throne-something us Waddle Dees have always tried to do but fail. She stayed there the whole day, half the time sleeping, half the time nibbling on treats His Majesty gave her. Meta Knight didn't look too pleased, but he reasoned he was still appalled that a handful of Waddle Dees led all of Dreamland to believe Meira was killed. The rumors have yet to be overridden.

Meta Knight walked up to Meira and King Dedede and asked "We should tell the truth, starting tomorrow."

"I don't think they… care," Meira said skeptically. It took me a second to understand that she meant the villagers.

"Of course they care, Meira," King Dedede insisted. "You're a ambassador! If they don't, ah'll make them care!"

"Suppose they do," Meira replied carefully, knowing not to oppose the Great King. "If we were to broadcast the whole story and the truth, Marx might come back for me again. I got him off my back and that's all that matters now."

"Meira, I highly doubt that." Meta Knight's eyes turned green, surprising Meira. He was serious. "You have to tell the truth. If Marx doesn't come after you again, your training isn't in vain. Neither is your adopted protection. Come with me to the village tomorrow. We'll announce the truth for everyone to here."


	16. Chapter 15: Debunking Lies

_[This chapter was originally posted on my Deviantart account over a year ago, April 12. I wrote most of this story in April and May, because those months were going by very slow compared to now. I only have 4 more chapters after this one, and I need more ideas if this story should be continued.]_

**Kirby's POV**

I heard Meira and Meta Knight were going to town, so I wanted to come with. I didn't know what they were up to, though. I skipped after them blissfully, all the way to town.

Meira pulled a few crates over to the center of the road, stacking them up one by one to make a stage. The people around us noticed the girl in armor and moved closer. More and more people grew curious. They must have thought she was dead like the rumors said. Meta Knight and Meira didn't seem to notice the attention they were getting. Meta Knight gave her a megaphone as she climbed up the steps, wobbling a bit to keep her balance.

"Glad you could give us the time of day," Meira began, almost regretting her decision to speak into the megaphone. "I heard some Waddle Dees told you I was dead and came back. Why did you believe them? I thought you would have learned your lesson from when they supplied you with television. Nevertheless, I was not killed by any beast, though I came close several times. A dopplegangar came to my rescue when I was ready to give up. I was poisoned and ready to turn myself in. My twin traded her life with me, giving me her protection..." Meira paused to look around. More people had emerged from inside to hear Meira's announcement. "…_She_ was the one the liars said had died, and those same liars accused _me_ of 'coming back'. What you've heard is not true! I know taking my word for it must be very back-breaking and mind-blowing…"

Meira lowered the megaphone and shook her lead. "Meta Knight, I don't think I'm getting to them.

"No, you are, but you sound a touch condescending," Meta Knight replied, taking the megaphone from her. "Everyone listen! Our human ambassador narrowly evaded certain death. She has been through a lot… so give her a break, damn it! The last thing she needs is the whole planet spreading rumors about her when she's already going through enough." The crowd noticeably flinched, taking pity in Meira's cause. When I looked over at her, she was covering up a grin. She made eye contact with me and put her hand down to pick me up. I shimmied around to her head and curled up in her hair. From my view I could see everyone; I waved to them.

"See, Meira," Meta Knight began, putting down the megaphone. "That wasn't so bad. Marx didn't come after you…at least not yet."

"This is exactly what I was worried about. Once Marx realizes he killed the wrong person, he'll be enraged. Remember what happened to me the first time I pissed him off? Those scars never heal."

"We've talked about this before," Meta night said, helping her down. "I won't let anything happen to you. Besides that, you're fairly resilient for your species. Between the few of us, I think you want Marx to get ahold of you."

Meira looked offended, but she didn't say anything. I don't understand why she would want to be harassed, and I don't think I want to understand why. Meira shook her head, making me nearly fall. I let out a 'poyo', and Meira said sorry, carrying me in her arms instead. For the whole walk back to the castle, Meira didn't say anything, and neither did Meta Knight. Turning around in her gradually tightening grip, I could see every part of her face clearly. Her dark eyes were made even darker, almost impossibly dark, by her emotions. When I looked even closer, I noticed her eyes were not black. They were brown. Her eye color aside, she could use some cheering up, so I patted her face to get her attention. I let out a 'poyo', and Meira softened up a bit. She cuddled me and kissed me on the cheek, making me feel really good all over. She's such a nice person. I wish she wasn't hounded by everybody in Dreamland. There was something she told me after she tricked Marx:

She is like fire-at a safe distance she warms your heart. Get too close, and you'll be burned.


	17. Chapter 16: Deadly Cupid

_[Now that I got that situation all sorted out, chapter posting will resume. This one's kind of long, so get some popcorn or a Slushee ready~]_

**King Dedede's POV**

For the second time this year, Meira had a terrible nightmare. She woke me up in the middle of the night crying. Her shirt was tattered, and some of her chest was exposed-which I thought was weird, but I liked it.

Her nightmare was as horrific as I thought. She dreamt that she was at a Valentine's Day party, shyly avoiding eye-contact with anyone. After about two minutes, Meta Knight walked up to her. According to her, he was very handsome. She thought he was the stuff. They danced for a while, and it seemed like nothing was wrong in the midst of everything. Meta Knight took off his mask, and just as Meira and Meta Knight were going to kiss, disaster struck.

Marx crashed the party and shot everyone with arrows, making them fall in love. Meira had a profound fear of love, and was terrified of being struck with one of the arrows. She raced around everyone, looking for a place to hide from the hailstorm. Looking around, Meira noticed that the 'love' that everyone was infected with was poisonous, and was killing them. She crouched down under a table, closing her eyes and hoping Marx wouldn't find her. Her own survival was more important than everyone else's.

When everyone but her was struck down, she crawled out from under the table. Marx was nowhere to be seen. The first person she noticed was Kirby-he had at least a dozen arrows going through him. Meira was crushed. She came over to me, shaking me to see if I would wake up. When she didn't get a response, she finally rushed over to Meta Knight, who was still barely alive. Meira couldn't say anything…She was on the verge of bursting into tears. She still had time, she thought, still had time to show Meta Knight her true feelings. Meta Knight was too weak to talk. Meira hesitantly took off his mask, giving him time to request otherwise. Lifting him of the ground, tears running down her face, she kissed Meta Knight. For the next hour, she didn't move, long after Meta Knight passed away. Finally, she put hi mask back on and looked up from the ground. She was the only one that survived the attack. She wanted to kill Marx for what he did, but she was too weak to face the party crasher.

Meira had to escape while she still could. She had to escape Dreamland, no, the entire planet. She stood up and left the scene of the murder. She didn't know where to go. She just ran around like mad. She had to go but didn't know where. She wailed, "It's not fair!" over and over again. She shouldn't have survived. After many hours of sobbing, she wiped her face dry and stood up, since she collapsed from tripping over a rock. She knew who the other survivor was-the crasher of course. The beast that tried to kill her several times before.

Out of nowhere, the beast swooped down in front of her. Meira instinctively started running, as fast as she could go, into the forest. It would be difficult, she thought, for the beast to corner her there. To her surprise, it made evading capture twice as hard. Wherever there wasn't a tree, the beast popped up in front of her, making dodging very difficult. She nearly tripped over tree roots and fallen logs, and she knew she wouldn't stand a chance in the trees. Meira was very fast, and covered a lot of ground. But she was a little too fast, and at one point she made a mistake. She did not notice Marx Soul in front of her once more, having just narrowly evaded an attack from the right, and her view blocked by a cluster of trees instead of one. She ducked and leapt to her right again, but she was too late. Marx Soul grabbed her by the leg in midair and pulled her close, Meira hollering in protest,

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Her clothes got torn as she struggled in the beast's grasp. At the moment, Meira didn't care about her clothes. All that was on her mind was kicking, clawing, and screaming with all her might. With her squirming, the beast was having a hard time getting a good grip on her. Fed up, Marx Soul grabbed her by the waist and threw her down. Meira, tuckered out from fighting and screaming, did not run this time. She felt like her ribs had been torn out of her body one by one. Now instead of seeing things through Meira's eyes, momentarily the dream was seen through the beast's eyes. For a few seconds, there was a girl panting and moaning in pain on the ground. Her eyes were shut tight, her arms were dirty with blood from earlier when she hugged Meta Knight, her knees were slightly bent, her clothes were so tattered that they barely covered her, and her hair billowed out all around her face. The view went back into Meira's perspective. Marx Soul came down on her, and Meira screamed again. That's when Meira said she woke up.

Meira said, curled up like a baby in my arms, that if she had enough power she could have stopped him. Enough power to take down Marx, and a pure enough soul to go through with it. She said she deserved to die like an animal. She would have suffered longer if she had continued living knowing she let everyone die.

"Listen here, Meira," I said, stoking her back. "It ain't your duty to protect the lives of others. Just... just leave that to Kirby."

"I guess your right...Wait. Now that I think about it, why _hasn't _Kirby done anything about Marx yet? Will he ever?"

I was silent for a few seconds. I thought Kirby would have gotten rid of Marx by now, too. He's done it before, hasn't he? "You're right. Is that why you think you should take him down yourself?" She nodded her head.

"He's my problem," Meira said shakily. "He isn't going after anybody but me. Won't attack anyone else unless he doesn't get his quick fix. He thought he killed me, too...What am I going to do? I can't hide forever. I can't _not _go outside ever again."

"Nothin' eva stopped you before," I pointed out.

"Right, but that's when he wasn't trying to kill me. He just wanted to get me out of my clothes..."

"It sure looked like he was tryna kill you. Don't worry too much, now. Must be where all your nightmares are comin' from. I'll let you sleep with me for tonight. Yo, Waddle Dee! Let Meta Knight know I'm protecting her for tonight. Just for tonight, ya here?"

Meira chuckled quietly and nodded. Another private joke of some kind. Sometimes I just don't get her...maybe she's hiding something we don't know about.


	18. Chapter 17: The Locked Door

**Tiff's POV**

It was time I asked Meira recently why she came to Dreamland. She said she always had a hard time getting to bed and getting enough sleep, so she came here thinking it would help her. It didn't, and she had even more trouble sleeping than she had before. I had to laugh at that-her excuse for arriving on Popstar was not at all what we all thought it was. She swore from her heart that world domination was never on her mind, and it still isn't. Instead of treating her special like everyone else has, I talked to her as though she was a normal person. We had some things in common, like reading and Kirby. The only thing I didn't like about her was how comfortable she was in King Dedede's castle. She could easily live with my parents or in the village, but I know how she feels about Sir Meta Knight. He taught her how to protect herself when he's not around, and comforted her when she had to get something off her chest. And King Dedede is like a father to her, soothing her when she has a nightmare. She has no family here, which is actually good because no one she loves is in danger.

Meira had something to tell me. "I want to share a secret with you, but I want to know first if I can trust you."

"You can trust me, Meira."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want this to spread around."

"Yes! I won't tell a soul."

For some reason Meira flinched. "Before I say anything... do you know about the flying monster that was in Dreamland?"

"Yes. He's actually back in Dreamland now. He goes by the name of 'Marx Soul', and he's looking for you. I've heard about what really happened from the villagers, and apparently he has, too."

"Oh, God... I knew he would find out!" Meira looked like she was ready to panic. "I bet he's not too happy, either."

"Meira, calm down. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I sort of already told Meta Knight some time ago. One day I was outside and Marx Soul ambushed me, my lip started bleeding a little bit, and when I was pinned down I didn't notice my lip was bleeding until the last moment...There's no easy way to say this, Tiff. After that incident he's been jumping on me everytime I go outside to do that. Deep down I feared that he might want more and more, but there was nothing I could do to stop him. That's when I came down with that sickness, and the other week I left bed to turn myself in to by predator. I wanted to give up, since he already peeked in through my window and saw how weak I was. When I got closer to the Woods, a girl in purple armor rushed over to me and pushed me into the shadows. She told me I was in serious danger of losing my life, gave me her armor, and stepped out of the shadows. Marx Soul took her away and that was it. I haven't seen her since then, but I wanted to thank her for saving my life. She also gave me some kind of medicine to help me get better. She gave me her armor..." Meira looked down at herself."...She gave me everything I needed to be where I am now, and I didn't get a chance to pay her back. But there's one thing she didn't get rid of... Tiff, are you listening? I'm scared... this strange feeling takes over me whenever he... kisses... me... To think I feel this way towards such a beast! I have not kissed Meta Knight that way before, but... what if when I do, I don't feel _that way_ towards him? Is it a bad thing that the one I try to avoid is the one I give myself to? Ugh, why?! "

Chills ran down my spine as she explained her plight. Now I can see why she's been holding this in for so long. And now Marx Soul was coming back at her, again going to force her to feel this way? How terrible! She has every right to feel like she's being watched, and she probably is! And what Marx Soul means to kill her instead of harass her?

"Meira, you have to tell Meta Knight. I'm sure he'll understand. He did last time, didn't he?" Meira thought about it and nodded.

She said," You're right, I'll go talk to him about it." She had a strange look in her eyes like she just thought of an idea, but at the same time so frightened that she was tearing up. I looked at her as she ran down the corridor, wondering what she had in mind.


	19. Chapter 18: Last Resort

_[This is the last chapter I have completed. Exactly 20 in total, including the prologue, and that's pretty good considering I did all of this in the span of two months last year. From February 22 to May 16, it was fun getting out all my ideas, but after a while I came up blank, and each time I got an idea, I was too busy with school to do much with them, so I eventually scrapped them. _

_I have another chapter on my SD card in the works, called "Meira's Curse", which I haven't touched since October 2014. I may work on it here and there, but for now, this is all I have__. Well, I do have a sexual drabble in my Tumblr drafts, but I wrote this all to be SFW..__ I hope you enjoyed! I don't know what I'll post next, most likely short stories and such.]_

**Meta Knight's POV**

There was an urgent knock at my door. I left my card game with Sword and Blade and, upon answering, was greeted with an openly-stressed Meira.

"Sir, I really need to talk to you," Meira said, a subtle hint of desperation in her voice. "It cannot wait another day."

"What is it, Meira?" I asked. As soon as I did, I remembered her breakdown last week. I cursed to myself silently for not putting it together sooner. I was getting too occupied with our training to think about it.

"I just got through talking with Tiff." Her desperation became more apparent. "She told me Marx Soul is back in town! And that he's actively hunting me now!"

"Settle down, Meira. It may not be as serious as you think. Did Tiff say that she saw him or did she hear from the civilians?"

"She heard from the civilians." Meira noticeably calmed down.

"Then it is possible that what she picked up on was another rumor. Rumor or not, what does it matter if the beast is hunting you again? We'll all protect you as we normally do."

"You don't understand, Meta Knight. What I meant by 'actively' was that he's going to storm the castle. Then I'll have nowhere to hide! And he knows where I sleep, too-he's peeked through my window before. You do, too, but…he means business this time. The next time he sees me he'll kill me…he won't just kiss me or scare me."

"Meira, I think you're just paranoid," I replied listlessly. "As I said, there's a great chance that this is all a rumor. Besides, how would the beast know you're alive if he isn't in Dreamland? What would he be coming back for if he thought you were dead for good? This is highly irrational of you. Even if he does come back to 'finish you off', I won't let him, and neither will Kirby, His Highness or Sword and Blade. We should just wait this out, my dear. I promise you, everything will be fine."

"Maybe you're right," Meira said, sighing. "I'm overreacting. But there's still one thing I wanted to ask of you…if it isn't much trouble." She seemed uncomfortable.

"Did you have yet another nightmare?" I felt myself being sarcastic when I hadn't meant to be.

"No, it's not that…before I tell you, can we go somewhere private?"

Curious yet dreading what could be on her mind, I said to her, "Yes." Clearly it was something humiliating, something she doesn't want Sword or Blade Knight to know about. I told her I'd visit her room in about five minutes, and she nodded in agreement. However, when I returned to my card game with my cohorts, I found myself unable to focus. What could have gotten Meira so shaken up? I decided to end the game and head over to her room early, my curiosity getting the better of me. I had to know. Her life was my responsibility. Whatever she's hiding is making her physically ill.

I arrived at her door, and Meira answered rather quickly. She was dressed out of her protective armor, which raised some red flags. She was calmer now, or so I thought. (She was an expert at mental manipulation.) She urged me inside and shut the door. I was suspicious that she was setting me up for more than what I was prepared for, but I allowed myself to feel happy that she was finally confessing the truth.

"It's relieving that you're inclined to tell the truth," I said as my eyed turned blue, "rather than letting guilt embower you. Not many people like that exist anymore."

"I wanted to wait longer to tell you what has been on my mind for several months now, but I just couldn't stand it anymore," Meira said, as though it would justify her stress.

"So what has been on your mind, my dear?"

"Remember when I had a breakdown after my first mental training session? I had a good reason to be…sad. How long have I been here, Sir? Nearly two years, and the only time we kissed was virtually an accident. Every time the beast and I kissed, it was intentional. That bothers me. Doesn't that bother you? Please, I need your honest opinion."

I thought about it for a second. As a matter of fact, it did bother me. My interpretation of what she told me made me want to cry-our relationship was strictly platonic and almost father-daughter, and her relationship with the beast was mildly sexual. I felt jealous of the beast, that he nailed the one thing Meira's species lives for. Unexpectedly, she turned that down with the help of her doppelgänger. It's a lot to consider.

"Meira…" I began. "I understand where you're coming from…We've been together for a long time. You're basically implying that you would like us to do more with our relationship. Very much is the same on my end. The beast had been tempting you for so long… why hadn't you left me for him?"

"Because he'd kill me. All he'd want is the physical aspect as well. I can tell he's the kind of guy that would only want me for being attractive, too shallow and abusive. Kind of like he is now. I'd prefer to be with someone who cares about me as a person."

"Oh, Meira," I felt myself blush with embarrassment. "Well, why do you want that from me? We have so much going for us already."

"It isn't that I'm greedy, Sir. I just want to counter the dark feelings I felt towards the wrong person. I want those feelings to be redirected."

My eyes turned rose at that. My affection towards her increased exponentially. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I wouldn't have been angry with you."

"It isn't just that," Meira pointed out. "There's only one way I know how these feelings can be redirected between us. Meta Knight, I want you to…" There was a noticeable sigh of relief. "…physically love me." She had a terrified look in her eyes that caught me off guard. "Even worse, I might not feel the same way towards you as I did towards the beast."

"It's worth a try, sweetheart," I replied, settling into her bed. "Just remember-even if I cannot please you adequately, I'll always be there to love you."

"I really hope I can feel the same way, Sir," Meira replied, lying next to me. "I don't want to leave you over something meaningless. I'd never do that."

"We'll see if you live up to that promise." I took her hands into mine. Meira's fearful expression morphed into a keen, loyal determination that left me hopelessly seduced.


End file.
